The Lost Ballads of Dragon Ball
by NillaLolo
Summary: The stories of legendary beings in the Dragon Ball Universe. Behold the tale of Cura, Nilla, Android A, and more!
1. Table of Contents

_**Ballads of Dragon Ball**_

 _Cura…_ …..….. **The Warrior Dragon** ….…...…...1

 _Nilla…_ …...…. **The Angel Princess** ….….2

 _Fenny…_ ….. **The Immortal Monster** …..…..…3

 _Android A…_ …..….. **The Time Breaker Cyborg** …..….…...4

 _Letrace…_ …..….. **The Saiyan Goddess** ….…...5

 _Amiryuu…_ ….…. **The Forbidden Fusion** ….6

 _Mallow…_ …...…. **The Heroic Heir** …...7

 _Android Z…_ …..….. **The Bringer of Extinction** …...8

 _Supervillain…_ …. **The Unending Evil** …..9

 _Majin Umbra…_ ….. **The Turtle Majin** …..10

 _TBF…_ ….. **TBF**...…...∞


	2. Ballad of the Warrior Dragon

He did all he could not to make a sound, although the noise that murderer was making with his brothers would've masked anything he could have made. Cura, the youngest of the Namekians, a mere three years old, hid under a table, the cloth draped over the sides, enough to conceal him. He sat, listening to the Saiyan outside boast, as he crushed the skulls of Namekians under his boot.

Prince Vegeta, as he called himself, was slaughtering this village, leaving no trace, as he searched for the Dragon Ball within. There was not a single home the Saiyan didn't rummage through, in his search. There wasn't a single soul the Prince encountered that survived.

So Cura hid, he hid for his life. He listened, since that was all he could do, to his brothers' screams of agony. He clamped his hand over his mouth, not daring to make a sound. He listened, to the bone destroying snaps, to the tearing of flesh, to every whimper, prayer, and scream that devil arouse out of the Namekian spirits he slew.

They were his family, his people. And he just sat there, unwilling to even try to help them, unwilling to even consider it. His selfishness only ruined him, as he listened. As he was forced to listen. Nothing would make it stop… Until it just, suddenly did.

The last scream was that of the Elder, the one that ran the village, Tsuno. The man who had raised Cura, who'd taught him forgiveness, taught him peace, taught him love… His final sound was a pleading scream, as Vegeta tore through him with energy capable of destroying the very planet under their feet.

Even with that, Cura stayed under the table. He had to know Vegeta was gone. The devil, as the young Namekian now knew him as, walked around, muttering praises to himself for his victory, until he entered the very home Cura was hiding in.

Cura did not breathe, did not make a sound, as he saw the blood of his brothers on the very boots that walked by the table he was hiding under.

"Finally! There you are!" Vegeta exclaimed.

Cura panicked, his eyes widening in shock and terror, before closing, refusing his fate. More than anything, his body craved life, and did not wish to die. He knew it was all over…

"Now my plan will work out flawlessly, with this Dragon Ball!" Vegeta had walked past the table, and into the back, grabbing the Dragon Ball. Then the devil walked out of the house, completely bypassing the table Cura hid under.

The Namekian child breathed the deepest sigh of relief, as his terror left him…

Only to be replaced with guilt.

Cura had shamefully hid, never once even thinking to help save at least one of his brothers. The young Namekian began to feel absolutely ridden with guilt, until it became stronger than even his fear of Vegeta, his fear of death, had been.

Cura couldn't stand it. For minutes, hours, he was oblivious to the time he spent, just ridiculing himself, criticizing his cowardice, regretting, that even if his effort had amounted to nothing, that he did not even try to save his family.

A time came where thought would once more be replaced by emotion, as the Planet beneath him shook, it trembled, it heaved and quivered. This was all thanks to the power of the Universe's Most Tyrannical Terror being opposed by the Earthborn Saiyan Warrior of Legend, unbeknownst to Cura.

Cura held on for dear life, as his planet quaked under him, shifting and adjusting, trying to survive the Legendary Battle taking place… Until he was there no more.

Blue grass, replaced by green. Green water, replaced by blue. Two stars, for just one. Cura was trembling violently, in panic, as he looked around. He saw the other Namekians, the ones he recognized from other villages. He took in a deep breath, to relieve himself of the terror, to finally be free of guilt, to embrace his people once more…

Then he saw him. The devil. Leaning on a tree, Cura locked eyes with Vegeta for a split second. The Prince did not care, as he stepped up, and proclaimed that a missing village, the one under Elder Tsuno, had been exterminated under his very boot. Someone must've asked the question.

There were gasps, confused looks were thrown at Cura, who felt even guiltier than before… But before any could speak, Elder Guru, the father to all Namekians, began to cough, and die…

Elder Moori took up Guru's place, as the rightful ruler of Namek. The Namekians were moved to a building known as Capsule Corp., and they were to stay there until the Earthlings had their wishes granted by Porunga.

Cura was left mostly alone, since he did not like talking about what had happened, and the Elders did not know what to do with him, and they chose not to address that matter until they had a new permanent home. Thus, Cura kept to himself, and read most of the books within Capsule Corp.

He learned how to invent, how to do certain things, as he read blueprints. He read novels as entertainment, which enlightened him on the workings of the universe, of other people… He even began to research martial arts, and practice the moves. He meditated often…

And all this time, his feelings boiled, his heart ached, and his soul searched for purpose. All Namekians are pure, they are a peace loving people… Until they are corrupted. And that is what happened to Cura. He was less respectful to others, barely acknowledging others, as his heart melted into that of a Demon's.

Of course, to him, Vegeta was the devil, and Saiyans were demons, but that is not how everyone would see it. Cura grew to ignore his Namekian brothers, and distance himself from them, as his demonic heart developed.

It was not his fault alone, however. No other Namekian, not even an elder, wanted to deal with him or help him, which was as obvious to Cura as honeycomb to a bee. There was a simple reason, really: They were afraid. Afraid of what he was becoming, so they often did their best to stay out of his way, and not anger the unruly, disrespectful child.

Given almost no assistance, no guidance, Cura went down his corrupting path unquestioned. However, the day came when the Namekians finally went to New Namek, and the issue that Cura had become had to be addressed. The day came where the Elder Namekians must decide what to do with the Namekian whose heart continued to sink into calamity.

The newly appointed Grand Elder, Moori, decided to try and return young Cura's heart to the peaceful state of any other Namekian's. To do so, however, would require Cura switch clans… To switch from the Dragon Clan, the clan of magic, peace, and the people, to the Warrior Clan, a clan of martial arts, self-defense, and self-mastery.

It was indeed the path of self-mastery that Moori wanted Cura to take, hoping that the Warrior Clan could help the boy control his urges, and eventually, cleanse his heart of the impurities clogging it. Moori hoped this new path might succeed, and the other Namekian Elders could not think of anything else.

Despite the good possibilities, there was one flaw among them. The transfer to a different clan had never, ever, been done before. The very idea had always been shot down prior to this, even to those Namekians who desired to switch. To switch clans, meant not, to the Namekians, a new beginning, but instead, the abandonment and disownment of the clan that a Namekian had been born into.

As soon as Moori's plan for the young Namekian, it practically went downhill instantly. The other Warrior Clan members were not fond of Cura, especially not the other student, who had been the only Namekian child within the Warrior Clan up until this point. That Namekian's name was Cargo.

Cargo and Cura had the most bitter of rivalries, but every time, in every challenge, Cura surpassed Cargo by a landslide, always making the gap widen between the two. This upset Cargo to no bounds, but being a Namekian, raised cheerfully… He did nothing, but congratulate Cura every time. Indeed, the instigator of conflict was Cura, as with every victory, his ego boosted, and his abuse of Cargo became so great, that he forced the other child to beg the Elders for him to switch clans, as Cura had, in tears, just to escape the evil words.

Cura's abuseful nature did not find its only victim to be Cargo, no, but also the Warrior Elders, the Namekians who taught him, and which he also surpassed. This grew so frighteningly bad, Moori was told that if Cura was not switched back to the Dragon Clan, the Warrior Elders would retire and never teach another child, ever again.

Moor's plan had failed. Cura grew in skill, and power, until he became the strongest being on his planet, completely unchallenged. He forcefully drank more water than he needed to, a very grave disrespect to Namekian Culture, as they only took enough water to survive. With his growing body, his increasing power, and his gluttonous intake of water, Cura grew faster than other Namekians, until he became the tallest and bulkiest Namekian to ever live, standing at nine feet and one inch tall., with the build of a fighter, muscles that could practically crush skulls between them.

Moori had been pushed into a corner. Cura only worsened in the Warrior Clan, and the Namekian people as a whole feared him. There was only one option left to Moori.

And so, at age 4, Cura, the strongest, biggest, and most capable warrior Namek had… Was exiled. He was given a ship, and told never to return. The cause of his exile was as well-known to the Namekian race as the fear they experienced when Freeza attacked… Cura was no longer a Dragon. He was not a warrior, either. He had been officially denounced from both clans… And pushed into the Demon Clan. With a heart as dark as space… Cura left his home…

With his race completely disowning him, Cura had little options, so with nothing but a Namekian Spaceship, he ventured across the universe…

Throughout the universe, he discovered many civilizations which gave him techniques to master, such as Instant Transmission, with the Yardrats. His skill as a fighter only grew with each and every moment he had.

Cura decided to put his training to the test. All this time, he had avoided the remnants of Freeza's army, evading detection, and never arousing their attention. Now, however, he desired to test himself, truly, for the first time in his life… And oh boy… Did he succeed.

Cura went to a distant Freeza Planet, one of the few in the West Galaxy. He did not just find a small group of soldiers to test himself against, he found a rebellion happening. Perhaps he could find allies… Or even better, training subjects.

Cura effortlessly obliterated the Freeza Force on that planet, as if they were nothing but worms. They stood not a single chance. He obliterated the capital of the Freeza Force's territory, which he knew would cause the remaining forces to abandon the planet.

However, to his surprise, the rebellion had already beaten back the forces, causing them to retreat early. And just outside the capital, they had amassed their forces for a final assault. Yet, they had a leader, a Champion, who was also capable of destroying the Freeza Soldiers with simple blows. This Champion, this Hero, was named Paikuhan, although the rebels called him Pikkon.

Cura demanded the people of this planet offer him strength, and training. They refused, and eventually… Pikkon and Cura were placed on different sides of the battlefield.

A battle like no other, the two clashed. Since Cura was agitated, he threatened to blow up the entire planet. Pikkon wanted to stop him, and would do so, but in case he lost, the residents of this planet began to evacuate.

The Planet, which compared to Namek and Earth, was gigantic, sturdy, and most of the inner layers were made of a metallic substance that left this gargantuan planet with no earthquakes whatsoever.

But today, the ground quaked. The planet cried out, as the Namekian Fighter and the Alien Hero fought, the shockwaves powerful enough to form fault lines, ridges, even entire splits in the planet's metallic Crust. Mountains fell, seas became pits, and even the clouds above ceased to exist.

This battle was legendary, as the two fought, blood flowing like rivers, and bones snapping like wood. However, one of them had the advantage of regeneration, while the other did not…

So, Cura, bloody and truly hurt, eventually outlasted the body of Pikkon, lifting him to the air as a finale… And slamming him down onto his knee, separating two halves of the Champion's spine… Killing him. West Galaxy had lost a very strong fighter that day… For Cura sentenced Paikuhan to Otherworld, and did indeed, fulfill his promise to destroy the planet. Although, the Hero had succeeded, as there were no innocents lost in the devastating blast.

Cura's test had been a complete success, as he knew he was capable of evading the Freeza Force, or stopping them, should they come for him. Not only that, but he'd gotten even stronger before, thanks to Pikkon. He might not have a stable way of getting stronger just yet, but he'd certainly find one…

Exploring the universe, he began taking bounties, to get zeni. He ranked up impressive kill counts, until he became one of the greatest Bounty Hunters in the entire universe, easily top three.

Many a time, when Cura was sent bounties, but also other things. Letters swearing revenge from family of those he had killed, even a strange document labeled "TBF" which had some sort of puzzle to it, which Cura simply did not bother with, throwing away.

Despite working so… Actively, Cura did not meet or interact much with others, even other Bounty Hunters, for he liked keeping to himself… Being a mystery was fun to him. Years passed by like the flickers of a malfunctioning light, and all the while… Cura grew more and more powerful.

Eventually, and finally, his search provided results. He learned where the planet Earth was located. Being such a small planet, and so far away from the rest of the universe, its placement was often wrong in some data sources.

But Cura had found it. And it was time. Time for revenge. He was now capable of easily destroying entire solar systems, and even threaten entire galaxies… There was no way he'd lose.

All throughout his time exiled, he pushed his body constantly to its limit, and always pushed further beyond, there was barely a single moment, in the decade he was exiled, that he didn't train to the max. He inflicted many scars on to himself, which he refused to regenerate, or possibly couldn't, since they were all self-inflicted, at times without control over his own rage.

Sometimes he'd just black out, unaware of what he did during those times, he'd often awake in a foreign place, with a new scar on his own body. During his training sessions, during his meditation, even during the rare free time, he often had these blackouts. They became more and more frequent as time went by.

But none of that mattered now! He'd finally found the devil, Vegeta! To Earth, he went, and landed…

The first thing he did was study his opponent, and all his allies. He watched as the teenage Gohan taught his little brother, and some human girl how to fly… He watched Vegeta train with his own son, punching him in the face when the child managed to strike a blow… He even watched Krillin and Android 18 train…

He analyzed his opponents, learned all their moves, their techniques, and then flew up to the Lookout of the Guardian, where he met another Namekian. Dende.

The brother of Cargo, he had little respect for. He had arrived on the lookout apparently, during one of the rare times that another Namekian, Piccolo, had left on personal business.

Cura forced Dende to give up all ways of training, which meant the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. He forced the older, but smaller Namekian to give him a way to study the Z-Fighters of Earth, and all the techniques they knew, and then finally forced Dende to swear an oath of privacy, which he threatened the Guardian of Earth with death to make him swear to.

So, Cura entered the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, with a device that showed off all the moves of Earth's fighters, which he learned and mastered, as soon as he could.

The first year inside the chamber, or day outside, Cura spent simply mastering every single technique he could.

The Tri Beam, no longer such a taxing move.

Destructo Disc, no longer such a hard move to aim.

He lessened the time it would take him to perform certain moves, like the Special Beam Cannon.

After he had mastered them to his satisfaction, he then began to increase his own power and skill, by both physically training, and by mentally training, with image training.

And so, when the two years were up, and he had to leave the time chamber, he had grown immensely more powerful, and extremely skilled.

At age 16, Cura was the strongest Namekian alive, and Dende knew, for he commented on it, stating that he was even stronger than the other Namekian fighter the Guardian knew. Cura was now confident he could take on the devil, and so… He went.

Apparently, a tournament had been occurring, but it was interrupted, by the devil himself, as Vegeta blew away the lives of innocents within the audience, a strange mark on his forehead…

Cura was about to attack, when they suddenly transported elsewhere. With frustration, the Namekian eventually found Vegeta again, in a major battle with Son Goku. Cura waited, figuring the more tired Vegeta was, the easier it'd be to kill him…

Son Goku hit the ground, knocked out, as Vegeta stood over him, having been struck by his old foe while his guard was down.

Vegeta said nothing, as he began to make his way over to Babidi's Ship, which would teleport him to Majin Buu…

But then a thud echoed behind him, into the desert, mountainous area he was in. A shadow loomed over Vegeta, far larger than his entire body.

"Devil… It's time for you to die." Cura, the Namekian, stood tall behind Vegeta, ready to annihilate the Saiyan.

"A Namekian… What do you want?" Vegeta only barely turned, just facing him enough to make eye contact. Cura growled, the deep sound in his throat only mere decibels away from a roar.

"Your insides steaming on the surface of this Solar System's Yellow Star." The Namekian taunted. Vegeta scoffed.

"Good luck with that. Many have tried. All have failed." The prince retorted.

"What about Freeza?" The Namekian smirked, as Vegeta narrowed his eyes, displeased.

"What are you really here for? I thought Namekians were supposed to be a peaceful race…" Vegeta demanded, crossing his arms.

"Well not me. Not after you slaughtered my family… And then the rest of my people called your species their savior… No. I know what you are. You're the devil, and the Saiyan species… Are demonic filth that needs to be wiped from existence." He then spat in Vegeta's face.

The Saiyan of Royal Descent was absolutely livid now, but merely wiped away the spit with a sigh.

"You know what… I'm sorry." Vegeta said.

Cura took a step back, baffled.

"You're… You're sorry!? You kill my entire family, poison my heart with darkness, and send me on a lifelong revenge mission to kill you, and the only thing you say is, 'You're Sorry!?'" Cura clenched his fists, and glared down at the royal blood in front of him.

Then… He could feel his mind slipping, a blackout about to hit, Cura growled, baring his fangs, and about to strike, to fall prey to his blackout…

"What else would you want from me?" Vegeta asks… And Cura just manages to control himself, to stop the attack, and not blackout. He looks at Vegeta, perplexed for a few moments. This was not something he had considered… But Vegeta didn't deserve redemption, right?

He killed his way to power, and had pushed many an innocent into dark pits of things worse than death. He was the devil, and did not deserve to be given mercy!

"Nothing… You don't deserve to live!" Cura yelled, his voice booming out all around the area. Vegeta just scoffed again.

"Who said you get to decide? I myself have a family now, you know." Vegeta said. Cura just looked at him, narrowing his eyes.

"You're just stalling." Cura crossed his arms.

"Actually no, I'm happy to stay here and talk, but there is a threat to my family, out there, right now. And unlike you, I'm willing to fight and die for them." Vegeta turned around, and began walking away, to Babidi's Ship.

Cura was about to charge, when Vegeta stopped, and said something more.

"I've been where you're at, you know. Freeza wiped out my species, and my family too. My father, mother… Only one I've got left from my past is my brother. I wanted nothing more than to have him bleeding at my feet, begging. I desired strength and skill. I hunted it down, all to dominate that lying leech, which ruled over me like the tyrant he was. But even with everything I worked so hard to accomplish… I just couldn't do it. No, it had to be that low class, earthborn, inept, illiterate fool. And I had to accept it. I could not overcome my devil." The Saiyan Prince did not turn around.

"And why should I care…" Cura muttered, frustrated.

"Because I came here, and I got a second chance. I was welcomed by this planet… And I found myself a new family. We're exactly the same. Chasing after our devils, only creating more like us… But my question to you, Namekian, is will you break this cycle… Will you kill me, here and now, and never let your heart heal… Or will you do as I did, and find a new family… A new purpose?" Vegeta turned around just enough to look Cura in the eye.

"To complete your journey… You must watch me." Vegeta said, as he then jumped forward, and dived into Babidi's Ship, blowing it up as he was transferred to the area he needed to go to…

In reaction, Cura blew a fuse, screaming in rage.

"You coward! Get back here and die by my hand!" He roared, as his eyes blanked out, and he flew up into the air, searching for the energy of his opponent…

It took a minute or two, but he was able to do it, and he began to speed his way there, the Instant Transmission technique never coming to mind. He blacked out in between the rush, many times.

But just as he arrived, he saw in the distance, two figures, one very small, and one green, flying away… As Vegeta, down below, stood in front of Majin Buu.

"Die, you damn murderer!" Cura roared, as he flew in, only to see Vegeta ignore him… Ashes of energy coming from his body… And in one movement… Vegeta gave out a scream of agony, as his body let loose everything it ever had.

In one Final Explosion, Vegeta gave up his own life, to try and defeat Majin Buu, and happened to hit his Namekian victim as well…

Awakening hours later, as his body drift in the ocean on Planet Earth, having regenerated itself from the many times Cura had used it, and mastered it, Cura did not know what to think…

He'd lost his chance… So he merely went back to his ship… And left the planet. He drifted in space for a long time, just… Thinking. He considered the weight of Vegeta's words… The depth of them.

Could he find anyone who'd even consider being his ally? He'd terrorized the cosmos, and had probably set another child down the same path Vegeta had done for him, and Freeza before that.

It was futile… But to redeem all the terrible things he'd done… Cura swore to help better the universe, to pay back his sins… And to one day do as Vegeta had done… But not for family, because he believed he'd never truly pay back it all… He'd end his own life too, at the end of everything.

So he ventured around the universe even more, training even more furiously, his power growing leagues and leagues above what it had previously been. His body suffered terrible, self-inflicted scars, and Cura had difficulty transitioning into this new life. There was still something inside him… Something that desired to kill, to dominate. But it was weakening, or at least its control over Cura was.

But alas, even with all the troubles of his new life style, Cura kept on, helping out the poorer, less fortunate in the universe. He wanted to change, to no longer be feared or hated.

Every day, he remembered what Vegeta had told him…

Every day, he wanted nothing more than to achieve what that Saiyan had.

He wanted a family.


End file.
